


from planting to flowers (harvest to frost)

by SparkleMoose



Series: lucis caelum aymeric, shield estinien [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Other, Reunions, Shiva As Ysayle BECAUSE I DO WHAT I WANT, The Aymeric Reborn As A Lucis Caelum Fic No One Asked For
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleMoose/pseuds/SparkleMoose
Summary: If Aymeric is honest, he's gotten rather tired of being the bastard child of rulers.If Estinien is honest, he finds the fact that Aymeric a bastard again hilarious.





	from planting to flowers (harvest to frost)

Aymeric remembers first. Perhaps it is because of the magic that flows through his body like streams of aether, perhaps it is because his father’s family has been known to consort with gods.

Or perhaps, it is simply because of the shock of hearing that you’re related to a king that forces the memories to surface. Aymeric cannot say which of these is the reason that he remembered a past life, cannot say if it was perhaps a combination of these factors that forced him to remember. Yet as his Uncle speaks, as his Uncle tells him the truth of his birth, Aymeric’s vision blurs and he thinks that this is familiar.

Then everything is in dulled, muted, colors and Aymeric’s surroundings change. He sees visions of a past long forgotten by those on Eos, he sees himself and a man with a shock of white hair. He sees death and destruction and lies and then finally-

Finally, with the death of a hero, he sees peace.

Is this what Kehda’li felt? Aymeric wonders when he comes to, to see his Uncle hovering over him.

At the thought of the Miqo’te something in his heart aches. Kehda’li had done much for him, for Ishgard and now-

Now Aymeric is almost certain he’s never going to see Kehda’li or Estinien again.

And it hurts.

 

* * *

Aymeric does his best. His people, his home are being slowly taken over by Niflheim and Aymeric refuses to allow them to take any more than what they've already laid their hands on.

But for all his strength, he is but one man, and for all his magic, he is still only human.

Galahd falls, and Aymeric feels empty.

(He dreams that night. He dreams of ice and fire and finds the Glacian smiling at him.

He calls her Ysayle, and she laughs and offers him her blessing.)

* * *

 

They are rumors.

There are rumors of a man with sharp blue eyes and an unrelenting spirit. There are rumors of a man that carries with him the blessing of the Glacian and who can tear Imperial airships from the sky. Estinien will admit to paying attention to these rumors. Will admit to being curious about who this man could possibly be.

It's only when Cor summons Estinien to his office does Estinien find out.

The King has a bastard, and Estinien is to find him.

The King has a bastard, and Estinien can't help but think this feels familiar somehow.

* * *

 

Estinien remembers last. He remembers a city of dragons and revolution. He remembers being possessed by the one he fought off for so long and he remembers dying.

Most of all, Estinien remembers a blue-eyed man with a mop of dark curls for hair that guided the city to peace. He remembers believing in that man wholeheartedly. He remembers loving Aymeric with a devotion bordering on religious.

He remembers other too, Lucia and the Warrior, he remembers their friendship and how they had remained stalwart in the light of whatever fate had tossed at them. But most of all, he remembers the man in front of him.

A man staring at him with familiar blue eyes.

“Estinien,” Aymeric breathes, disbelief evident on his fair face. And all it takes is that one word, that reassurance that Aymeric remembers him for Estinien’s world to shatter and remake itself in an instant.

“It would seem,” Estinien says, mouth suddenly dry, “That you’re destined to be a bastard no matter where we wind up.”

Aymeric laughs, bright and laden with something akin to relief.

“My friend,” Aymeric says, “Words cannot express the sheer amount of joy it brings me to have you back.” Aymeric’s grinning at him now, and nothing can describe how easily Aymeric slides back into Estinien’s heart like the man had never left.

“Finally at a loss for words are we?”

“Indeed, and perhaps it’s for the best. Considering who you’re employed by.”

Estinien raises a brow. “You know then?”

“I’ve known for a little over a decade. Am I to assume the King didn’t?”

“He had no idea.”

Aymeric hums. “Well,” he says at last, “This will be an interesting meeting.”


End file.
